Talk:Slytherin
Evil Slythern? Why do ALL Slytherins have something bad to say about them? Aren't there any good (to the bone) Slytherins? "I have a cunning plan! - Realy, Baldrick? Cunning like a slithy snake that came out from a brilliant Man like me? - Yes, Mr. B. - Well, than maybe, only maybe you are a Slytherin... why not? Crabe & Goyle are still here and they are not genies.." _____Blackadder Fan--- Ofcourse not, most of the people from slytherin are dark wizards, they don't know good. So every single Slytherin are bad? That's hard to believe. 18:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, do you know a good slytherin then? Nigell 18:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :This issue has been brought up before on Forum:Slytherin House. JKR has twice stated that not all Slytherins are "bad" (first in 2005 and again in 2007). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) From the 2007 J.K.R. Pottercast interview - http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/1224-pottercast-anelli.html *JN: And how much is it that being sorted into Slytherin is sorted into good guys and bad guys... *JKR: They're not all bad. I know I've said this before. I think I said it to Emerson - they are not all bad and-- well, far from it, as we know, at the end-- they may have a slightly more highly developed sense of preservation than other people, because-- A part of the final battle that made me smile was Slughorn galloping back with Slytherins. But they've gone off to get reinforcements first, you know what I'm saying? So yes, they came back, they came back to fight. But I'm sure many people would say, well that's common sense, isn't it? Isn't that smart, to get out, get more people and come back with them? It's the old saying, there is no truth, there are only points of view. Nick O'Demus 17:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously. The idea that an entire group would be evil is the same logic that the Death Eaters used on the muggle/muggle borns. -_- TehHock 00:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) really if you think about it they arn't all evil. many just have been surronded by bad influenses, i.e draco malfoy And by the way nigell i know a good slytherin: Horace Slughorn In ur face! 18:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Andromeda Tonks, Regulus Black, Severus Snape. QUIRINUS QUIRRELL. Slimy Slytherins! Man,every time Dorko (Nickname for Draco) calls Hermione a *Insert Foul Word That Makes Me Want to KILL Dorko* I just want to break his neck. I hate every single Slytherin there is. There are only 2 Slytherins that I appreciate,and they are Horace Slughorn,and one of my irl sisters (She gets Slytherin on the sorting hat quizzes) (And im not telling her name so HA HA =D) Who agrees with me that almost every slytherin stinks,mostly Moldybutt (Nickname for Voldemort),Dorko,Crabapple (nickname for Crabbe),and Goople (nickname for Goyle)? 23:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :This is out of topic. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Not all Slytherins are bad, not all were Death eaters, like Andromeda Tonks, she was a Slytherin but she married a mudblood, and Severus Snape, who at the begining was a Death Eater, but turned spy against them and became a member of the order. horace slughorn would've been in slytherin when he was at school, but he is not a death eater nor is he prejudiced against mudbloods because lily potter (evans) was a mudblood and she was one his favourite student. regulus black, turned against voldemort and the death eaters because he wanted to destroy voldemort. Saphinere malfoy 19:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) SLYTHERINS IN 1991 I think the Slytherins in Harry Potter's year represent different personalities; Draco is selfish, arrogant, pure-blood supremacist, believes that he is superior because of his status and wealth, and he is also envious of the famous Harry. However, Draco is in fact a coward and not such a bad person. Blaise Zabini is also selfish, arrogant and pure-blood supremacist, but he isn't as mean as Draco; he has a low opinion of almost everyone but isn't so much interested in insulting the others. Nott is a clever boy and a loner. What is bad is that he is a pure-blood supremacist and has the typical "Slytherin bravery", he would rather save his own skin that the others. Crabbe and Goyle are pure-blood supremacists, too. Although they're not so cunning, they are sadistic, cruel and like using their power in order to torture others. The only thing that they all have in common is that they's re pure-blood supremacists. Quirinus Quirrell :Err, what does this have to with the article? Jayden Matthews 14:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, nothing, I just mentioned it! QUIRINUS QUIRRELL ::Fair enough, but you should know, the talk pages are for discussing the articles themselves, not the subject in general. Jayden Matthews 10:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Slytherin. It's not all that bad. Look, not all Slytherins are bad. You guys are just using the typical "Death Eater" stereotype. I get Slytherin on the quizzes, and I'm not a bad person. It's just that I'm quiet, I work alone, and I'm pretty much solo. Bring on the Death Eater jokes. I'm Slytherin and proud of it. Damn it, look at Harry. He's the good guy, and he was almost in Slytherin. The most likely reason everyone hates Slytherin is because of the DracovsHarry rivalry. That and Voldemort. 00:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Rofl the Waffle Slytherins are of refined nature I,too,work solo and keep to myself. Love tranquil evenings out with a few people and a good trip to the cinema or a restaurant. If having standards makes one wicked,then so be it. I just haven't the time or the energy to go being friendly,albeit being polite. And I don't always get 'Slytherin'...I,after all,do not fit the standards of these uber-biased quizzes that expects every single snake to be a cold,truculent,heartless psychopath. Horace Slughorn is a clear example of skilled, independent and somewhat isolated yet caring Slytherins such as myself. (ArcturusHatton 01:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC)) i dont like them